Annihilating A Mirage
by DarkRoseShadow
Summary: A life changing incident occurs in Kria and Rey's life and they are drawn to the moment that held their deepest scar. Will the love they nurture for each other overcome the trial or
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Rey drove frantically not paying heed as to what came in his way or what he might hit. It seemed as if was a mad drive which indeed it was for him as he felt his life being hung on an edge. Everything seemed like a blur to him and all he knew that he had to reach the hospital anyhow. God knew how many signals he broke and how many times he was about to run on somebody – but somehow managed not to but he could care less. The only thing in his mind was the phone call he received few minutes back and all he could remember was just rushing and driving.

As soon as he reached the hospital he rushed to the reception desk he spoke hurriedly

"M…Mrs.. Singhania… I m..mean… the accident case… I am her husband."

"3rd floor, 5th room on the righ.."

Before the lady could complete Rey dashed away from there to go and see his wife who was caught in an accident. His friends came from behind worried about their friend and more about Rey who seemed to be losing every minute and they feared he would end up doing something reckless.

On the other hand Rey reached to the room nearly running into people who came in his way. He just knew one thing that she had to be all right and he needed to see it himself. He stopped in front of her ward and saw her lying there sleeping peacefully. Her forehead was bandaged and there were scratches on her limbs. A drip was attached to her. It stung him to see her like that lying all so still amongst those machine and confine to the walls of that ward. She was a free bird not meant to remain locked up in a place like that even if it was for her well-being. It hurt him to see her lying silent, quiet and so unmoving. He was used to her chirping all the time, making faces, pouting, laughing uninhibitedly and just being herself – so to say. Her frisky nature was her tranquility and he fell in love with that and now seeing her like that was like passing thorns through his heart.

Swayam saw his friend standing near the entrance of her room. He knew Rey needed a shoulder to cry on and somebody to support him. As if reading his mind Sharon kept a hand on his shoulder as if showing that she was also with him and motioned him to go. He stood behind his friend and held his shoulder to make him face him. His eyes bore huge amounts of pain and his face was covered with creases of anxiety and all sorts of possibilities for the future. He just hugged him so that he could help Rey to ease out some pains out.

"What if she doesn't make it?"

"Shh… Rey stop worrying. The doctor says she has to be kept under observation for the next 2 hrs but everything else is fine."

"But what if something happens…."

"No it won't. Have faith Rey. Just remember u have to look after her too. Just have faith."

Rey nodded and again went to the ward's entrance seeing her through the window. Sharon saw how his friend looked through that glass as though it was the centre of the universe – the wonders that love could do. She smiled looking how his friend never broke down but stood like a devotee praying to his deity. She felt immensely proud how he held on his own.

Rey felt helpless, broken and his insides were wrecked. He wanted to go and howl and cry out to alleviate his pain but somehow he couldn't coz he felt as if his tears had also ditched him. He just stood there gazing at her and waiting.

Soon everyone gathered there as soon as they came to knew about the accident. Everyone tried to soothe him out forcing him to sit down but he didn't leave his stance not even blinked for a second. Their moms sobbed as their dads consoled them but like Rey they also weren't able to hold onto the faith like doctor said as the most horrible circumstance formed in front of their eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity the doctor finally came to check on her and then came out.

"Well she suffered a concussion due to the hit but she is all fine. Don't worry. We were worried about internal injuries and thankfully there weren't any. She is regaining consciousness and then u can meet her."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Rey barged inside while others filled him with words of gratitude but to Rey this doesn't seem to matter. The only thing mattered was his wife who was lying there. He couldn't believe it. He gently traced the outlines of her face as if she was a soft petal which might get tarnished if even a bit extra pressure was applied. He stared longingly as though he was seeing her for first time and absorbing her beauty. Everyone came there and stood around her but Rey seemed oblivious to it. The only person that mattered was lying in front of him – his wife – his Kria.

Kria felt groggy as she tried to open her eyes. She felt a sharp pang of pain rush through her body and her head felt heavy. She held her head as she tried to get up but before she knew a familiar touch was helping her get up and she thanked her 7th heaven for it – she really needed it. She comfortably sat in half sitting position before opening her eyes to meet with the same hazel pair of eyes she loathed the most. Immediately she forced her hand out of that hold not paying heed to the pain that accompanied with it.

"How dare u?"

Rey was shocked hearing the flaring emotion in her voice.

"How dare u come near me after all that happened? Aren't u happy seeing me like this? Oh wait… how can u be happy? After all am alive with minor injuries – ur dream got shattered. Didn't it?"

"Baa…"

"Don't… Just don't call me that. U lost all the rights. And don't pretend as if u care coz I know u don't."

Kria spat venom while everyone was too shocked to say something. Kria turned around and saw her family and friends standing there – even Rey's parents. She figured out that they might have accompanied Swayam.

"Swayam I know he is ur close friend. But u know what he did and even after that how could u allow him to be here?"

Swayam remained quiet coz he wasn't able to wrap his head around the events. He tried to decipher what Kria was saying but continuously failed to do so. Kria turned to Rey's parents and spoke.

"Uncle.. Aunty.. I am really sorry. I know I am being rude but still… please can u just make him leave. I cannot stand being in the same room as his."

"Kria.. darling what…."

Rey tried to reach out to her but she flinched away from his touch and drew out a finger showing her resent to any further movement.

"For the last time… either u go out or I am moving out. And don't try to come near me. Just don't."

Rey was taken aback by the words that came out of her mouth. He wasn't able to comprehend. He walked back to the entrance still not able to believe and everyone looked towards him with helplessness except for one. Kria didn't even spare him a second glance and turned to the doctor who was checking her vitals. While he checked her injuries Kria's hand fell on her stomach and she gasped audibly grabbing everyone's attention and even Rey stopped at the entrance.

"Mom whats that?"

Kria spoke as she felt her stomach. Her mom looked towards her and let out a breath of relief as she felt that finally her daughter was dawned with realization but that was momentary after what she spoke next.

"Mom how could u allow it? I have put on so much weight and u didn't say anything. I really need to get back into shape."

As those words escaped her mouth the world came crashing for Rey and the tears finally made their way out.

**_Hope U guys like it._**

**_Please read and review._**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: From this chapter onwards flashback starts. Flashback is highlighted by bold and present is in usual font. Enjoy reading. :)**

_**Chapter 2**_

Rey sat devastated outside the ward while everyone stood inside as the doctor examined his wife.

Life had played or so to say was playing a cruel joke on him.

She loathed him. She didn't remember their child – the mark of their love, their future, the dream they had nurtured together – clearly this had to be some kind of cosmic joke being played on him. He tried closing his eyes thinking as soon as he will open them he would be back at his place with she around him and both of them planning the baby arrival – but life just isn't a bed of roses.

Mustering up the courage he tried glancing through those glass panes to get a whiff of what was happening inside to try to decipher something but all he could see was the incredulous expressions covering his family's faces and Kria being asked some questions. He groaned and closed his eyes as feeling of helplessness took over him.

**He had just returned from the office that day. It had been an exhausting day – would have been an understatement for that day. They had been shoved with mounds of work to be just completed in one day and it had taken his toll on him – not to forget the constant ramblings of their boss to meet the deadline. All he desired was to just snuggle in the bed with his beloved wife. He could just forget the world in her soothing presence. She was his cocoon of rest where he could just throw everything into the air and be in a world where just both of them existed. He smiled over the thoughts he was having which made him look like a person experiencing the first blush of love when they had been together for almost 4 years among which for 1.5 year they had been happily married but still every time when he came back to their dwelling he felt the same emotion run through him and he just couldn't help but feel like a love-struck teenager.**

**Lost in his thoughts he entered inside but was greeted by an unusual silence. It felt weird as it was sort of first time. Normally she informed him and went but there wasn't any message from her. He searched for any note he might have missed but nothing. He tried calling her but they kept on going to the voicemails. He tried contacting to their friends so as to find some clue but he didn't get any information. With every passing moment he felt his anxiety increasing. All the tiredness vanished and the only thing on his mind was her being safe and sound as the worst thoughts started hovering over his mind. He constantly prayed in his hear gazing continuously over the entrance. Soon his prayers were answered and he saw her coming. She was holding something in her hand but that was the last thing in his mind. He rushed to her and took her in his embrace strongly.**

**"Where were u? U know how much worried I was? What if something would have happened? Y weren't u picking up ur cell?"**

**He asked holding her in his embrace. They remained still for a minute before Rey felt his shirt getting wet. He broke the hug and held her face and asked.**

**"Hey… Y these tears? Nothing happened. U r safe. Don't cry honey."**

**"I am sorry Rey. I know I was so stupid to go on disappearing like this."**

**"Its okay sweetheart. Nothing biggies."**

**"No its not okay. After knowing it how could I do such a thing."**

**Kria spoke as she embraced him again. Rey was confused with her choce of words but nevertheless patted her giving her own time and finally spoke.**

**"What did u know Kria? I mean what happened that u had to go like this."**

**As Rey made her face him he was confused by the pink that started covering her cheeks. He first thought it was due to her sobbing but it was different. He noticed that she wasn't able to face him and avoiding his gaze. Having enough he finally cupped her face.**

**"What happened baatcutter? Y u blushing like this."**

**"Umm… Re.."**

**"Yeah.. speak now."**

**"U know I had gone to the hospital to get the regular check up done. Umm…"**

**"Did something happen?"**

**Rey asked instantly hoping nothing went wrong.**

**"Stop worrying Reyansh. Well u know I was having this morning sickness and all and I missed my dates too. So I took 2 tests."**

**"What tests?"**

**"Let me speak. So I took 2 tests. One of them showed positive while the other showed negative so I decided to consult a doctor and she confirmed it. I was taken aback and I needed some time to think - I mean it was such a huge news and I was so taken aback for a moment and then I went to the park and there…"**

**Kria started speaking hurriedly and Rey held her by shoulders and spoke.**

**"I am still not getting what u want to say. What test? Are u all right?"**

**Kria rolled her eyes over her husband's ignorance. She made him sit and then came in front of him and spoke as though explaining to a 5-year old.**

**"Reyansh. There's nothing wrong. Everything is right. I am pregnant with our child."**

**Rey was taken aback with the sudden information alert.**

**"Come again."**

**"U r gonna become a daddy."**

**"Come again."**

**Rey spoke still not able to believe. Kria laughed seeing her husband's expression.**

**"Reyansh…. I am gonna become a mom. U a dad. In 9 months we r gonna have a baby in our hand – our baby."**

**Kria spoke softly as she felt the emotions taking over her. It felt so surreal that soon they would be becoming parents. When the doctor had informed her of the same she wasn't able to believe it. But now when she was telling her husband it felt such so real and magical that for a moment she felt that it was a fairytale come true. She was brought back to reality when she felt herself losing contact with ground then she turned towards her husband who had swept her off her feet.**

**"Reyansh. Stop kidding. Put me down."**

**"Kria I am gonna be a dad."**

**Rey spoke as a huge grin covered his face. All the tiredness and anxiety gone only to be filled with bundles of joy.**

**"I know but that doesn't mean u start behaving like a kid."**

**"Oh. Shut up. I am not gonna keep u down. Now u won't be allowed to do any work till our baby sees this world."**

**"Rey… Shut up and keep me down."**

**"No."**

**With this he pulled her into a long smooch effectively making her quiet as they got busy into their own world. Rey broke the kiss and took her to the bedroom ignoring all the protests. He was going to become a dad – his happiness knew no bounds.**

_His happiness knew no bounds. _

He laughed at the fate's play. Three months back they were so happy and had started preparing for the baby's arrival. Kria had been so ecstatic about the event then and now she was addressing their child as added weight she wanted to cut down. Swayam came and sat besides Rey.

"The doctor called u to go and meet him."

Rey just nodded. He glanced around as he saw his friends and family near him.

This wasn't supposed to happen like this – it was so wrong – they weren't supposed to be here – not for this.

**Rey entered in the house and saw how everyone to the next of their kin had gathered to celebrate their happiness. Both of them had decided to break the news to their family on the completion of first trimester. A week back when they had conveyed it to them everyone had demanded for a celebration in one voice and both of them more than happy to oblige to their demand.**

**He felt so happy seeing their close knit family together celebrating their happiness. As Sharon saw him entering she came running and engulfed him in a big hug which he reciprocated with equal warmth.**

**"So where's the would be mommy?"**

**"Outside."**

**Sharon hit him as the words escaped his mouth.**

**"How coul…"**

**Before she could complete Rey spoke.**

**"Hey don't shout on me. Do u think I would have allowed her to go? Her hormones have started kicking in and they r brining the worst out of her – trust me on that. How much did I try to convince her – only I know that. But she wanted to go driving and get herself to eat. Okay her eating I understand but her driving – that goes beyond me. I have been on the door from the past 10 minutes she has left the premises."**

**"Okay chill. She is a big girl. She will manage."**

**Swayam spoke chuckling over his friend's state.**

**"Hmmm… I know but still that protectiveness never goes."**

**"Yeah right."**

**Swayam agreed and as they were talking Rey's phone rang and then world came crashing over him.**

"Mr. Singhania please sit down."

Rey sat down. His eyes were bloodshot red and even tears had left him. His hair were messed up and tear stains were clearly available on his face. Kria'a mom sat besides him while others stood behind them.

"Well Mr. SInghania ur wife as u know suffered from the accident and normally the possibilities of miscarriage are quite high but thankfully she didn't suffer one. Ur baby is completely healthy. But that's not the major concern. Well as u saw sometime back how she behaved – well turns out she hit her head hard and lost a part of her memory."

"What?"

Rey spoke trying to comprehend what he was being told. The things started falling in place and then the air cleared and shock covered his face – she hated him and didn't remember their baby and neither the love they shared.

"Well I think u understood what I am hinting at. She doesn't remember the past 3 years of her life. For her it is the time when u both were going through a rough patch to say and she is not pregnant."

"Bu.."

Rey tried to speak but words failed him. His mother in law Rina held him as he tried to gulp in the information.

"Well normally in such cases there's no saying as to when the patient's memory may return. And too much information can stress their brains but the present condition of ur wife does complicate her situation. She has crossed her first trimester and at such times as u might be aware stress is the last thing she should face. It becomes hard for a patient as he tries to cope up with the changes in their life and coming in terms with the fact that they lost a part of life and for ur wife it becomes more difficult. Presently we have her under sedation as she came in terms with the fact that she has lost her memory and she is pregnant which resulted in an anxiety attack. But we have it under control. Hopefully when she wakes up she will be able to cope up but now the rest is upto u. Barring the medicines all she needs is ur support and above all u need to make sure that she doesn't have any sorts of fits. Don't try to remind her of the past excessively as it could do damage to both the baby and her. Make sure she has all what she asks for and she doesn't stress. Her behavior could turn erratic but u need to maintain ur calm. Hope u understand."

The doctor left as Rey tried to take in the information. It was so overwhelming. He was gonna do anything to make her life easier but soon the realization dawned upon him – the biggest stress factor in her life at this moment was him. Tears started forming again as his vision became blurred. He barged out of the office and then the hospital and started walking away not paying heed to the wrath of nature being showed in the form of rain. The turmoil inside him needed some calming. He walked to his car and then drove off ignoring the screams of his friend who had followed him outside.

_He needed to be alone._

_**Hope u guys like it.**_

_**Please read and review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Rey gulped one more glass down of alcohol.

_Fourth? Fifth?_

He couldn't remember the number neither he wanted to. He kept the glass with a thud signaling the bartender to bring him more. Today he wasn't going to stop himself. He just wished to drown himself in the world this drink offered to him. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there drinking but he could care less. All he wanted was to soothe the pain that seemed to be endless but he tried – no matter how he did. But the numbness never was able to reach him and the pain only intensified. The blaring music though drove his irritation up but at the same time he was glad that it provided the lone time in this crowded place.

He wasn't a stoic – he was never able to keep his emotions to himself – they just showed themselves. His friends often called him a soft hearted for it and he playfully accepted it coz in the end it was the truth no matter what he pretended and he didn't intend to. He remembered how Kria loved teasing him about his nature but at the same time loved this attribute of his. This always brought him closer.

But once this drifted them apart and so much was the distance that it was nearly impossible to leap over it but he was ever grateful to his lucky star they were finally together.

But today he had to pretend as if nothing had happened and move on with his life for the sake of her. He couldn't afford to break down in front of her or lose control coz he knew that in just a spur of moment everything that they had ever built would vanish away in thin air. The thought just gave him jitters and the fact that it was good enough possibility pierced through his heart right away. He just wanted to run to a secluded corner of the world and lick his wounds but life didn't work in this way. As much as he wanted to run away he also wanted to be with his love and protect her from everything the cruel world had to throw over them and even if it meant smiling through unshed tears - he would gladly do it.

As the turmoil inside him started to subside down succumbing in front of his love and logic started overpowering him made him look rationally over the situation. He gulped the next drink as he contemplated over the circumstances. He was brought back from his reverie as he felt someone gripping his shoulder. He turned to see Swayam standing there with a sympathetic face. Seeing him Rey passed a sad smile and signaled for a drink for him which he refused. He sat in the adjacent tool as Rey gazed over the whirls being created in his drink as he shook it.

"How r u?"

"Have been better."

Rey replied still staring at the glass.

"Umm.. Rey I know.. I mean I can understand how u mus.."

But Rey didn't let him complete the words and turned towards him and spoke.

"Don't u dare say that u understand coz u don't. U don't know how it feels when ur future is completely jeopardized. U don't understand how it feels when the love of ur life hates u to the core and refuse to acknowledge the mark of ur love. And u certainly don't know how it feels when u r made to show ur most dreaded past in the worst way possible and when it plays with ur present and future and u don't have a damn freaking clue how to start analyzing let alone mend it."

Rey spoke out in anger. He was sick of those sympathies and 'I understand' words being shoved over him when the fact was nobody had the slightest idea of what he was going through.

Swayam withdrew his hands back as he knew how unbearable it was for Rey to become the subject of everyone's sympathies. At this juncture he didn't need the soothing but a promise that everything will be all right but he knew better that it was simply lying through teeth if someone said so when they themselves were unaware about it. Swayam stayed silent allowing Rey to coherent his thoughts.

"I am sorry Sway. Am really am. I hadn't even imagined in my worst nightmare that I would have to relive the most dreaded moment of my life. Everything is such a blur."

"But u know that everyone is there with u and for u?"

"Hmmm.. I know and that's what has kept me sane till now."

"Sway can I ask u something?"

"Sure dude."

Rey contemplated for a minute before voicing out his thoughts.

"I am scared Sway. What if she doesn't remember the past? What if she continues hating me for the rest of the life? What if…."

Swayam made Rey face him and spoke.

"Rey the _what if's_ in life always remain. We can never tackle them or grow out of them. Just don't beat urself for it. U came out of it once and u r here now. I know u guys will work it out again. Just have faith. Time heals all the wounds."

He spoke out trying to remain for his best friend. But he knew it was easier said than done and he knew Rey was aware about it. He had witnessed it himself and the only they could do now was hope.

"But what if she refuses the baby…"

Rey spoke meekly and then it dawned upon Swayam what constituted the major part of Rey's worries. The possibility had been discussed back at the hospital and everyone was worried if Rey come to knew about it. Kria was a stubborn person. They knew she would never adopt for something like that no matter what were the circumstances but the worst possible scenario always crept up.

"I know her. She won't do something like that but I am not able to ward my mind off it. I am ready to face anything and everything but not this. I am not that brave."

The tears again made their way out. Swayam allowed him to cry so as to ease off some of his grief – the least he could do. He knew the amount of love they already held for the child. He just hoped everything worked out to be fine.

Rey after sometime stood up and started moving.

"Hey.. Rey..where u r going?"

"Some things need to be taken care of. I am going to do the same."

Rey answered leaving Swayam confused while he walked out in rain allowing the showers to wet him. He let out a deep long breath as though the waters cleared his head.

_It was about time._

**_Hope U guys like it._**

**_Please read and review._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. Please do leave your feedback.**

* * *

Walking inside those familiar walls with a newfound resolve to set things right he turned his way towards his wife's room. This second trip to the hospital was a more determined one – his shattered being established to a certain extent, his head wrapped around the series of events and the whirlpool of emotions within his reign. He wasn't at his best but still sober enough to have the conversation he was about to have. Removing his overcoat which had been shielding him from the downpour outside he hung it over the stand. Clutching the packet in his hand more firmly as if his life depended on it he knocked at her door and stood patiently to be allowed inside. Hearing an affirmation he clicked open the door and walked inside.

* * *

Kria was pulled out of the contemplation by the knock. Before that she had been trying to slip into slumber to relieve her unsure self out of the reality that had been shoved over her like a child being handed with the burden of responsibilities without any guidance. She just couldn't wrap her head around the things that had transpired during the day. She had woken up with a broken heart and had to come in terms with the fact that she was married to the same person who she loathed - to top that she was carrying his child. She felt her stomach but that sudden rush of feelings that a mother should be feeing was missing. For her it seemed that it was nothing and this feared her. She didn't feel any emotion – everything seemed hazy. Thousands of emotions had crossed her mind and still there was no rest to the turmoil inside her. She just wanted to remain confined to her own self but it seemed fate had other plans.

* * *

Taking measured steps he approached her bed uncertain what to ask or speak about. They had never been at lack of words when it came to the other. Their eyes spoke volume and conversation would easily slip into the suite. It never took an extra effort to start a conversation even if they weren't on talking terms – they would never realize when their anger would have come out as words but never ever there existed a hush like this where they had to search for words. Putting an end to all the conflicts he spoke out.

"Hi."

Smiling awkwardly he sort of waved at her then withdrew it out. Kria put on a weak smile not meeting his eyes.

"Hey.."

"Umm.. So the doctor said that you are better now."

"Yeah certainly feels so."

She replied impassively. She was fidgeting. She wasn't comfortable and his constant gaze over her wasn't helping her uneasiness at all. All she wanted was to be left alone with her own turmoil but at the same time she knew no matter how much she avoided the conversation it was bound to happen someday or the other. So she thought it was better to deal it that day – _what else could go wrong_?

Rey rummaged through his thoughts thinking where to begin from. He needed to get rid of it from his system at the earliest or it would blot him out completely from within. Finally taking a deep breath he voiced out.

"..And our baby?"

Kria was taken aback by the sudden question. She was mum as she couldn't decipher exact words to reply to it. She knew she couldn't run from the fact for long and finally mustering up all the strength she had she replies which an expecting mother never would but she did.

"The doctors say that all the tests were normal…. So figures out… it's all right."

She replied meekly and it stung Rey to no extent. He of all people knew what the reports said. He was the first one to know about it and he really wasn't looking for this answer. All he wanted to know what she felt and how she felt about their baby. A mother's instinct was always right and above everything and here he felt that their baby was just a part of her existence which she felt no attachment to judging by her curt reply.

Rey gathering himself and with everything that he could muster up finally voiced out.

"Kria.. Are you willing to keep this child?"

Taken aback by the sudden question it took a moment for her to come in terms with it.

_Was he really asking her this?_

She felt a sudden rush of emotions inside her – anger, hurt, betrayal, pain, distrust – just _everything_.

She conceded over the verity of the situation that she no longer was the person whom the people around her knew. She wasn't an alien but a person whom they had known once but now she had changed for them.

She was the odd one out – she accepted that.

But throughout the entire day not even in the slightest second did the thought cross her mind of giving up her baby.

She was unbeknownst to the feelings regarding her baby.

She couldn't acknowledge the fact that she was actually pregnant – it was highly intimidating given the present condition of her but _abortion_ – it never crossed her mind.

And here her husband had been drawing up all sorts of crazy conclusions one could ever think of.

Anger pooled inside her and emotions kicked in which came out in a harsh manner.

"What the hell do you think yourself as?"

"Kri.."

She stopped him not allowing a word to skip his tongue as she lashed out over him.

"How can you be so thick Reyansh? How low do you think about me? Just tell me so that I can think over that level. Do you really think that I am so selfish that to lick my own wounds I will give up my own child? Do you really think that way? Not even in the slightest moment that thought crossed my mind. I agree I am unknown to the existence of this kid. I concur to the fact that I don't feel the way a mother would but that doesn't mean I would go about giving up this kid."

Kria continued spitting venom and Rey just couldn't do anything but stand there. He was guilty for asking such a horrendous question from his wife but didn't he know better? Kria's anger was justified but he was concerned.

Concerned about his future.

Concerned that the reality he had been living would never come back to him.

Concerned that the only life that was connecting him to Kria at the moment would be snatched away and he would just stand there seeing it walk away.

He had been selfish – concerned only about his worries but it felt right and it even did now no matter how eccentric it sound.

He cut in middle and started saying rather speaking to no one in particular.

"Honestly I really did think that you might consider giving it up. Your hormones.."

"Don't you dare stick your sickening thought to my pregnancy."

Kria cut short in between but Rey continued.

".. controlling your actions I really did think that you would consider it. Why don't you understand it? At this juncture all the sane thoughts have left me. Every passing moment my mind wanders off to endless possibilities that you may leave me forever or you may give up the child or disown it. Everything is so bleak that there's nothing logical left to ponder about. No matter how low it sounds on my behalf but honestly at this moment only this made sense to me that I voice it out otherwise it would have eaten me from inside."

"That's what you think about me Reyansh? That I would succumb to a situation just like that. Do you really know me or even love me?"

"Kri.. you are blowing it way out of proportions. I love you from all of my heart and you know it. Otherwise we wouldn't have been standing there debating over our child."

Rey retorted harshly as the conversation changed its colors in a tick.

"If you would have loved me then we wouldn't have broken up."

Kria spoke up as her eyes started tearing up as it brought the painful memories to the surface.

Seeing the tears making it way out he immediately rushed to her side but she flinched back as he tried to cup her face. He forced his hands back making up some distance and spoke out.

"It is just coz we love each other that we are standing here having this conversation…."

He paused as he felt emotions burning inside him. Taking out the package he continued.

"This is the ultrasound of the baby and your pregnancy reports. Hope it would help. And Kria if this is not too much to ask then please reconsider your decision of living with your mother. Please.. Just come back home love. I want to be there with you at every phase. I want to stand by you and face everything – come what may. I want to feel the first kick, talk to the baby, pamper you when you turn all erratic, coax you to eat healthy, experience your irrational behavior and just be there for you. I will respect whatever you decide but please love… come back home."

Rey was almost pleading as he spoke out the last line. He walked out with a heavy heart leaving a silent Kria. She had been feeling a rush of emotions inside her as he spoke out. It took all the strength inside her to not to cry. As he exited she broke out into silent sobs wishing desperately that everything would turn out to be a dream with a flick of wand. She just didn't know what to do. She felt vulnerable and helpless. She clutched the blanket close to her as her hand rested on her belly. It harbored a life inside and it felt so unreal. She opened up the package that he had left. Tears finally made their way out as she saw her reports and the ultrasound – proving that it was real. She caressed her belly again feeling all the emotions inside her. No matter what she knew one thing that she loved this life more than her own. She also knew that this life deserved to have Rey at every step regardless of what she thought – she owed it to them. But a voice still lingered inside her head. Living with Rey wasn't the same as before. Her mind came with innumerable disagreements to her earlier opinion.

Caressing those reports for what seemed like an eternity she finally made her resolve.

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**So here's the next update. Hope you guys like it.**_

_**Do leave your valuable feedback.**_

* * *

Lying in her bed she continued staring at the ceiling for God knows how long. It seemed like she was trying to search something. Something was amiss.

_Funny_ – everything was amiss in her life.

She had come back to her own house with her parents to clear her mind and shuffle through her thoughts. She felt a familiar atmosphere would help her. Coming back to her house did soothe her out to an extent. But it wasn't a complete success because when she entered her room she could feel it different. She remembered her room being having a bizarre combination of colors depicting her juvenile nature. This room was more subtle, classic and elegant with a soft tone of colors. It provided serenity.

It was different. But it was a good different. It calmed her insides down and allowed her to contemplate. After a long shower she just went and crashed over the softness of the bed that called her. She turned sideways and saw a frame placed there. It was a picture of them – he had embraced her from behind and she looked contented. She took the frame in her hands. They seemed very happy in that snap. She couldn't remember it; she figured it was from the missing part of her life.

She studied it for a long time trying to decipher something – something that she could recognize but it felt complete alien to her. She placed the frame back and caressing her stomach she kept staring at the ceiling for a very long time.

"Hope am not disturbing you sweety."

Rina knocked at the door bringing jolting Kria back into the reality. She hurriedly woke up and sat on the bed as she saw her mom coming with a tray some eatables with her medicines. She took the medicines and sat back supporting herself with the headboard while Rina just sat in front of her.

"Honey… I know it's a lot to take…."

Before she could complete Kria had put her head in her lap and she couldn't help but smile over the childish gesture of her daughter. Kria had this habit from her childhood - whenever she had some problem and she couldn't express it she would just lay down her head in her mother's lap and stay like that for while. Rina's caresses soothed her out.

"Mom I am scared."

Kria spoke out after sometime. Her emotions were haywire and she just didn't know where to start.

"Sweetheart…. It is okay to be scared. Anyone at you place would be, my child. Don't let it make you down. There would be harder times ahead darling."

"But ma… I don't know anything about being a mom… _or a wife_."

She spoke out the last words softly hoping her mother wouldn't catch it. Rina smiled over her daughter's attempt. She decided to get back to it later.

"Sweety.. No one is trained for it. These nine months are like your preparation period. You yourself would get accustomed to the feeling and when the baby will be in your arms you will find yourself ready. There's no greater happiness than holding your child in your arms for the first time. And in that moment you know that everything will be just all right."

Rina patted at her daughter's head and moved a curl behind her ear. They remained like that for a long time as Rina allowed her daughter to think over things. She made no attempt to speak or probed her further letting her take her own time.

"Mom.. Can't I just stay here with you?"

Kria spoke out in a baby voice making her mom smile.

"Sure you can stay…. But the question is for how long you are going to run from it?"

"I am not running away Mom. I am just concerned.. _for the baby_."

She started out stubbornly but mellowed down in the end. She was scared. She was concerned. She didn't want to let her condition harm the baby. It had survived the accident and she was going to make sure that nothing happens to it even it meant protecting it from herself only.

"Sweety… You and I both know that's not the entire truth. There's no saying when your memory will return. Rey needs to be there for his own kid. Its not his fault anywhere. Its just Universe playing with us. Darling, you have to be brave. You cannot let his own kid be used as a shield against himself. Honey you need to stop hiding behind it. I know you had a rough patch in the past. But both of you rose above it. And see here you are now going to enter the most beautiful phase of your life. You both came a long way sweety – and that was because of the love you harbored for the other. Give it time honey. Time can do wonders."

Kria quietly listened to her mother as she rhythmically patted her head. She knew her mother was right.

She was so caught up in the wounds that she received in the past that she failed to see the blooming present she shared with the same man. She loved him – and she knew that he did too.

They had overcome their past once – they could do it again.

A faint smile played over her lips as she drifted off to slumber. Rina smiled seeing her sleeping daughter. Kissing her forehead she moved out of the room. Her daughter was going to be just fine. She knew it.

* * *

With a heavy heart he put the last of their snap in the carton and carried it to the room. Kria had called him up yesterday to tell him that she was coming today. He was elated hearing that. But that wasn't long lived when he remembered what doctor had said. Every wall of their house bore a snap of them together – the moments they had shared together. He knew how much stress that could cause to Kria's mind and had to get rid of them. It wasn't easy. Each of the pictures held a memory they had cherished. But today he had to get rid of them for their sake. He felt clogged but he just couldn't help it.

They had to take tiny, baby steps to rebuild their world altogether.

The whole night he had relived all the memories through those snaps as he packed them and moved them to another room. It was difficult for him but life wasn't easy.

With the last look over the room he closed it and then went to receive Kria forgetting about the marriage snap that hung in their bedroom.

* * *

Kria gazed over the entire house trying to find a familiarity in the walls but failed to do so. Reyansh stood hesitantly by her watching her every facial gesture. He was scared. He didn't know what to expect and what not. He wanted to calm her but was hesitant to make an attempt.

"Its nice."

Kria turned towards him and spoke with a soft hesitant smile playing on her lips. Rey smiled awkwardly and led her to the bedroom to set things up. He moved inside placing the things not realizing that Kria had stopped at the entrance itself.

"Whats wrong Kri?"

He asked scared. She didn't let out a single word. Rey looked at her oddly and then turned to follow her gaze and then his eyes landed on the marriage snap of theirs. He was alarmed. He hurriedly turned towards her and spoke.

"I.. I will get it removed. D..Don't worry."

"No let it be."

Kria spoke as soon as she found her voice back. She was taken aback when she had seen the photograph. She hadn't expected it. But at the same time she felt good seeing it. It strengthened her in a way and it felt right – the photograph hung there.

She turned towards Rey and gave out a soft smile and spoke.

"We are going to make it work."

"We are."

Rey spoke sure as he intertwined hands with her stretched one. He came by her side and gazed at the memoir of their special day with a smile over his face.

_Everything was going to work out._

* * *

**_Thoughts._**


End file.
